


В его штанах целый мир

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Селфцест, Согласование с каноном, Штанишки, крэк, повествование от первого лица
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Шесть событий с точки зрения кайлореновских брюк с высокой талией.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 52





	В его штанах целый мир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He's Got the Whole World in his Pants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982110) by [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2). 



**i**

Кайло Рен крепко сжимает меня обеими руками.

Он натягивает меня на свои крупные бёдра и на свои впечатляющие ягодицы. Когда мой пояс, наконец, достигает его пупка, он застёгивает меня, издавая тихий гортанный звук, который для моих непривычных ушей звучит очень похоже на удовлетворение.

Я сияю от гордости.

— Да, — бормочет Кайло, разглядывая своё отражение в большом зеркале, висящем на стене его апартаментов. Он оценивает себя, поворачиваясь то туда, то сюда, оценивает то, как я обтягиваю его благородные изгибы, уникальную манеру, в которой моя высокая талия подчёркивает полноту его обнажённых грудных мышц. — Сойдёт. 

Через много лет я буду вспоминать сегодняшний день как начало всей своей жизни.

Я чувствую это каждым своим шовчиком.

**ii**

Невероятно, но сегодняшний день начался так же, как и любой другой.

Я проснулся точно так же, как и всегда: повешенный на своё обычное место в гардеробном секторе, прямо между этими жалкими, подобострастными серыми брюками (видимо, они скоро отправятся к генералу Армитажу Хаксу) и этим странным, надменным, убогим золотым халатом, который никогда ни с кем не разговаривает.

Перед тем, как моя жизнь изменилась безвозвратно и навсегда, обслуживающие дроиды сновали туда-сюда, выполняя заказы и подшивая униформу с готовностью и точностью, которых ожидали от всех нас, играющих роли — неважно, насколько малые — в Первом Ордене. 

Я уже собирался презрительно усмехнуться над брюками, которые скоро будут принадлежать Хаксу, — в конце концов, сегодня вторник, а по вторникам я часто смеюсь, — когда в гардеробную вошёл мужчина и уставился прямо на меня.

— Кайло Рену необходимы новые штаны, — объяснил он тонюсеньким, робким человеческим голоском. Кажется, его зовут Митака. Хотя вряд ли это имеет значение. — У него шрам на животе, и он очень этого стесняется. Поэтому хочет, чтобы брюки были с высокой талией.

« _Погоди-ка_ », подумал я про себя, чувствуя, как сильно и неистово натягиваются мои швы. « _У меня же высокая талия!_ ».

И это правда. Я — примечательный предмет одежды по нескольким очень специфическим причинам, одна из которых заключается в том, что моя талия выше, чем любая другая талия в этом гардеробном секторе. Но это лишь делает меня более особенным; по крайней мере, так утверждал корусантский портной, который создал меня и продал за непомерную цену Первому Ордену.

Как бы то ни было, следующее, что я помню, — это то, как пара изящных трясущихся рук (опять-таки, Митака) снимает меня с вешалки и отправляет специальной доставкой человеку, с которым я уже знаком теснее и ближе, чем с кем-либо другим. 

Я уже начал запоминать его облик. Вес и тяжесть его тела.

Это момент, о котором мечтают все: момент, когда нас выбирают в качестве униформы и отправляют в оборот. Я никогда не смел мечтать, что меня выберут для кого-то столь важного, как Кайло Рен.

Прошло уже двенадцать часов, а я до сих пор не могу поверить, что это реально.

Я всё жду, что кто-нибудь дёрнет меня за молнию и я проснусь на своём обычном месте в гардеробном секторе, и это окажется не более, чем удивительным сном.

**iii**

Я был штанами Кайло Рена уже целую неделю.

По большей части это именно то, о чём я мечтал. Любая униформа, которую мы встречаем, съёживается в страхе, едва мы входим в помещение.

Или выходим из помещения.

Или в принципе делаем хоть что-нибудь в помещении либо вне его.

После целой жизни, проведённой в ожидании, так сказать, своей минуты славы, это оказалось невероятно приятно, наблюдать за съёжившейся от страха униформой. 

Однако меня ждало несколько неожиданных сюрпризов.

Что ж.

Во всяком случае, один неожиданный сюрприз.

Кайло Рен — крупный мужчина. Очень крупный мужчина. Это известно всем. Даже униформе. Боги, с того момента, как меня подняли на борт этого судна, в гардеробном секторе абсолютно все шептались о том, каким здоровенным он был.

О чём никто никогда не говорил — по крайней мере, не в зоне слышимости моей молнии — так это о том, как очень специфическая часть и без того впечатляюще огромного тела Кайло иногда... становится ещё больше. И когда я говорю _больше_ , то на самом деле имею в виду, что она менее чем за десять секунд вырастает из размера космического хот-дога до размера настоящего космического огурца.

К такому меня никто не готовил.

И эта... его _часть_ не просто становится больше. Нет; она также становится очень, _очень_ твёрдой. Я бы предположил, что такой же твёрдой, как световой меч, если бы световой меч совали внутрь чёрных кожаных брюк с высокой талией, а не прикрепляли его к поясу.

Это явление не постоянно. И такое случается даже не каждый день; или, если и так, по крайней мере, я об этом не знаю. Но когда это случается, то становится большой проблемой. И я имею в виду проблему в буквальном смысле, в том смысле, что мне кажется, что моя оболочка вот-вот пополам треснет, прямо вдоль молнии, просто от огромного давления этой штуковины, вжимающейся в мои, находящиеся в бедственном положении, швы.

Мне приходится справляться с мощнейшим давлением изнутри. Понимаете?

Я до сих пор невероятно благодарен, что меня избрали на эту роль. Быть штанами, которые выбрал знаменитый Кайло Рен? Это всё ещё мечта, ставшая явью.

Но вот _эта_ часть бытия кайлореновскими брюками с высокой талией? Мне это не нравится. Нисколечко.

Надеюсь, скоро это прекратится.

Потому что не может это быть нормальным физиологическим явлением. Как такое вообще возможно? Как может эта человеческая часть становиться такой большой и огромной, твёрдой и жёсткой, а человек, о котором идёт речь, не теряет сознание от нехватки крови в мозгу, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выжить и рассказать об этом?

Если так будет продолжаться, я попробую поговорить с этим жутким, старым, расплавленным чёрным шлемом. Кайло любит эту штуковину. Держу пари, тот поймёт, что происходит, и подскажет, что мне сделать, чтобы это остановить.

**iv**

Это не прекращается.

Прошло две недели с тех пор, как я покинул гардеробный сектор. Две долгих недели, в течение которых эта... ситуация всплывает всё чаще и чаще.

Я, наконец-то, поговорил с расплавленным чёрным шлемом. Но пользы это принесло мне немного. Когда я объяснил, что происходит и насколько я обеспокоен, он просто устало вздохнул и назвал меня наивным идиотом.

Не буду лгать. Его пренебрежительное отношение меня задело. Довольно сильно, на самом деле.

Как бы то ни было, Кайло провёл сегодня по меньшей мере час, в прострации бродя по своим покоям, без рубашки и одетый только в меня. В какой-то момент он начал очень сосредоточенно разговаривать с пустотой, произнося загадочные, напыщенные фразы вроде « _Позволь прошлому умереть_ ».

Какого бы криффа это ни значило.

Если говорить откровенно, иногда я действительно беспокоюсь за его рассудок.

Так или иначе, сейчас он лежит в своей постели, в полном сознании. Обычно, готовясь ко сну, он переодевается из меня в пижамные штаны, но сегодня он оставил меня на себе.

Он тянется к моей пуговице и расстёгивает её двумя толстыми пальцами. Затем он дёргает мою бедную молнию так резко, что мне становится больно, и я бы закричал, будь у меня губы или рот. Или голосовые связки.

— Рей, — стонет он. Что кажется странной вещью для выстанывания. Но, кажется, я уже прекратил попытки понять этого человека и его вздор.

Мгновение спустя он просовывает руку внутрь меня. И хватает свою большую, массивную, вздутую... _штуковину_.

Он начинает растирать её. Жёстко и быстро. Дёргая рукой вверх и вниз с такой силой, что он, должно быть, сам себе причиняет боль. Я правда не понимаю, что происходит прямо сейчас или _зачем_ он это делает, но эта _штуковина_ сейчас _огромна_ , она стала больше, чем я когда-либо видел, и... 

О.

О, нет.

О, нет, нет, нет, нет, _нет_.

Он просто вынудил эту очень большую, очень вздутую часть своего тела блевануть.

О, крифф.

О, боги. 

Я вообще не понимаю, что происходит, и нужно ли ему обратиться к врачу или что, но теперь на мне гигантская капля липкой блевотины из его _штуковины_ , прямо по всей передней части моей кожи. И хотя я знаю, что он очень обо мне заботится — почти так же, как об этом дурацком расплавленном шлеме, наверное — но, не думаю, что он хоть немножко сожалеет о том беспорядке, который он сотворил с собой и со мной. 

По крайней мере, больше он не пытается задушить эту свою штуковину до смерти.

— Рей, — шепчет он, слегка задыхаясь. Но всё, о чём я могу думать, это о том, останется ли на мне от этой блевотины пятно.

**v**

Сегодня вечером Кайло вызвали в грузовой отсек, чтобы он встретил какой-то груз, который только что прибыл. Кайло сказали, что он должен лично наблюдать за его прибытием. Так что, чем бы это ни было, я решил, что это, должно быть, нечто очень важное.

Но вот мы здесь и... это всего лишь девчонка. Судя по виду, одна из сопротивленческого сброда. И даже не представляющая никакой важности, если судить по помойным лохмотьям, которые на ней надеты.

И зачем она отправила себя Кайло Рену в крошечной грузовой капсуле, да ещё и при полном макияже — выше моего понимания.

Но, какова бы ни была причина, она здесь.

А ещё я не понимаю, зачем Кайло Рена вызвали лично встретить эту девушку. Но никто не соизволит мне ничего объяснить.

Я уже собираюсь обратиться к униформе, стоящей по обе стороны от нас, спросить их, кто эта девушка и зачем нас вызвали, когда снова чувствую это. Притяжение твёрдости. «Твёрдость» — вот как я начал называть момент, когда этот своенравный придаток, длинной тяжестью болтающийся между мощных бёдер Кайло, заводит свой странный, неэластичный танец.

Боги, как же я от этого устал.

— Рей, — говорит Кайло, провожая её, закованную в наручники, к лифту. Моя молния оживляется. Я уже слышал это имя прежде.

Где я слышал это имя?

Войдя в лифт, девушка подходит к нему ближе и начинает говорить. Что-то о том, как он вернётся. Не знаю, правда это или нет, или что это вообще значит, но она подходит ещё ближе и смотрит на его мягкие, полные губы, и...

И вдруг я совершенно точно вспоминаю, где слышал это имя прежде.

 _Нет_.

Когда двери лифта открываются в тронный зал Верховного лидера, я снова ощущаю притяжение твёрдости — даже сильнее, чем прежде.

**vi**

Многое изменилось за два месяца с тех пор, как Кайло Рен стал Верховным лидером.

Большинство этих изменений оказались к лучшему.

Для начала, другие униформы и люди, носящие их, стали значительно сильнее съёживаться от страха. Что оказалось крайне приятно. У меня больше нет презрительных вторников, потому что я смеюсь ежедневно, днями напролёт, восседая на троне Верховного лидера. Разве что-то может быть лучше этого? Я правда не понимаю, как это могло случиться.

И бедственное положение — как бы это сказать, происходящее внутри меня — улучшилось. Спасибо Создателю. Ну, во всяком случае, несколько улучшилось. Кажется, это стало происходить чаще, когда он не во мне, и реже, когда я на нём. И поскольку это, кажется, ничуть не беспокоит Верховного лидера, меня волнует лишь то, как часто эта ситуация влияет на меня.

Единственная проблема в нашей жизни без Сноука это Рей.

Рей.

Рей и её нелепые штанишки, которые даже брюками назвать язык не поворачивается, и я абсолютно не трачу чрезмерный процент своих висячих (а иногда и стоячих) часов на размышления о них.

На самом деле Рей и сейчас здесь. В постели Верховного лидера, вместе с ним же, хотя мне предельно ясно, что они не спят. По правде говоря, чего я действительно не понимаю, так это чем же они там занимаются. Во всяком случае, не совсем. О, я слышал шепотки и комментарии служебных дроидов и разной униформы. И всё же до сих пор, _что_ и _зачем_ они делают то, что делают прямо сейчас, остаётся для меня загадкой.

Я только знаю, что занятие это сопровождается набором множества страннейших звуков. И наготы. А ещё Кайло Рен вонзает в Рей эту свою _штуковину_ почти так же, как портной вонзает в ткань острую иглу. Туда, обратно. Туда, обратно. Снова, и снова, и снова. Пока штаны не будут сшиты. 

С учётом того, как долго они этим занимаются, можно подумать, что всё, что они делают, можно было закончить несколько часов назад.

— Привет, — со своего наблюдательного пункта обращаются ко мне не-совсем-штаны Рей: изрядно смятые, они лежат на полу рядом с кроватью Верховного лидера, всего в нескольких футах от того места, где валяюсь я сам, смятый не меньше. 

Я стараюсь не обращать на них внимания. Так же, как и всегда, я стараюсь их игнорировать. Не за чем мне говорить с помойными штанами. Я не хочу разговаривать с помойными штанами. Совсем. 

Они меня не достойны. Всегда были меня не достойны.

— Привет, — говорю я в ответ. Потому что, хоть я и не думаю об этих не-совсем-штанах, я не конченный мудак. Я невольно бросаю на них короткий взгляд и резко киваю.

Они подмигивают мне. Или, во всяком случае, пытаются. Это трудно, подмигивать без славной, прочной молнии, которой у этих штанов попросту нет. 

— О! — произносит с кровати Рей. Теперь она верхом на Верховном лидере, подпрыгивает и покачивается. Круглые маленькие штучки на её груди, которые обычно прикрыты её жалкой помойной рубашкой, болтаются над лицом Кайло, аккуратные и розовые... И он смотрит на них, на неё, с таким изумлением, что можно подумать, он только что выиграл непростую партию в сабакк.

— Чёрт, — говорит Верховный лидер. И обычно он это произносит, лишь когда расстроен. Хотя я почему-то думаю, что как раз сейчас он не расстроен. Тем временем не-совсем-штаны Рей всё ещё здесь, просто _пялятся_ на меня. Хотя я до сих пор отказываюсь на них смотреть.

Мысленно я начинаю считать стежки, чтобы отвлечься от унижения, которое я ощущаю, лёжа смятым на полу.

Я тут подумал, возможно, становление Кайло Верховным лидером совсем того не стоило.


End file.
